


Идущий По Следу Зари

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ilvermorny, Initiation, Native American Character(s), Percival Graves is 18, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Выпускник Ильверморни Персиваль Грейвз за каким-то хреном ввязывается в приключение - первое в своей жизни.





	

\- То есть, без разрешения ты не можешь назвать себя мужчиной? - спрашивает Персиваль.  
\- Это не разрешение, - терпеливо объясняет Сойка, расчёсывая длинные тяжёлые волосы.   
Летний вечер медленно гаснет за высоким окном. Синее небо наливается чернотой, прижимает к горизонту золотое сияние. В комнате как будто пусто. Они прожили здесь пять лет, но приходит пора прощаться с Ильверморни - и друг с другом. Сойка возвращается в племя. Персиваль уезжает в Нью-Йорк. Они не будут скучать и не станут писать друг другу.   
\- Это обряд посвящения, - говорит Сойка и наклоняет голову. Берёзовый гребень проходит по волосам, снимая с них тяжёлые мысли, глупые чужие слова, неудачи, если вдруг такие попались, плохие сны и пустые заботы.   
\- Посвящения... Хреновращения, - Персиваль пожимает плечами, поигрывая палочкой. - Не вижу никакой разницы. Я и так мужчина, без обрядов.  
\- Ты ребёнок, - отвечает Сойка. - И я ребёнок. Пока духи не примут нового охотника или воина, дети остаются детьми.   
Сойка сидит на краю кровати, подобрав ногу, и расчёсывается медленно, не торопясь. Волосы текут с плеч на колени - густые, чёрные, смоляные. Персиваль рассеянно следит за гребнем, глаза следуют за ним вверх и вниз. Он сидит на своей кровати в тёмной пижаме с тонкими голубыми полосками. У него есть пижамы для тёплых дней и для холодных, для зимы, весны, лета и осени. Как будто под одеялом кому-то есть дело до того, как он выглядит.  
Сойка всегда спит голым. Это удобнее. Персиваль всегда провожает его задницу заинтересованным взглядом, но ничего не делает - с тех пор, как однажды то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз, шлёпнул по ней - и через секунду сдавленно сопел от боли в свою подушку, потому что Сойка заломил ему руку за спину, вывернув за один только мизинец, и спокойно сказал:  
\- Это - не для тебя. Сделаешь так ещё раз - сломаю руку.  
И стоял, ожидая ответа, пока Персиваль не выдавил наконец, красный от напряжения:  
\- Понял. Отпусти.  
Сойка не держал на него зла, Персиваль, видимо, тоже решил, что одного раза ему достаточно. Они спокойно столкнулись и спокойно разошлись. Сойка и дальше ходил голым утром и вечером, потому что это было естественно, Персиваль и дальше засматривался на него - но взгляды Сойку не беспокоили. Кто угодно может смотреть на что угодно. Если Персивалю хочется на него смотреть - пусть смотрит. Если не хочется - пусть не смотрит. Всегда можно закрыть глаза, если надоело.   
Персиваль был странным, потому что говорил, что видит в других мужчинах красоту. Сойка не мог понять этого, как ни пытался. Как одному мужчине может быть видна красота другого? Красоту видят женщины. Они говорят тебе, красивый ты или нет. Они решают. Мужчина - твой друг, твой брат. Он видит след зверя на тропе, русло ручья в траве, смотрит в лицо врагу. Глаза, которые видят смерть, потом видят только её. Как умирает день. Как отрывается от ветки лист. Как течёт кровь, стареет лес, как голова становится белой. Женщины видят, как день рождается. Как из-под снега поднимаются цветы, как набухают листья, растут дети, и если женщина целует тебя - значит, она видит тебя красивым.  
Иногда случается так, что душа ошибается телом, или во время посвящения духи вмешиваются в ритуал, или по другой причине женская душа приходит жить в тело мужчины. Сойка думал сначала, что у Персиваля женская душа, но это оказалось не так. Внутри и снаружи он был одинаковым. Странным.  
Персиваль говорил, что умение видеть красоту - дело практики, а разделение мира на мужской и женский - первобытный бред. Персиваль был дураком.   
Сойка расчёсывает волосы, встречается с ним взглядом. Персиваль кусает губу и выглядит очень задумчивым. Держит в руках палочку, как игрушку, стучит кончиком по губам.   
\- Я - не ребёнок, - наконец говорит он и хмурится.  
\- Если бы ты сказал "я - мужчина", вышло бы лучше. Но это всё равно была бы неправда, - говорит Сойка.  
\- Почему это?..  
\- Потому что мужчиной надо стать, - объясняет тот, и Персиваль внимательно слушает. - Мало просто назваться.   
\- Ну и как ты им станешь?..  
\- Я вернусь в племя, - говорит Сойка, слегка раскачиваясь, будто рассказывает сказку. И замолкает.  
\- Вернёшься - и что?.. - нетерпеливо спрашивает Персиваль.  
\- Это священный обряд, - серьёзно говорит Сойка. - Я не могу говорить о нём.  
Персиваль хмурится с досадой.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что почувствуешь разницу?  
\- Я видел, как братья уходили детьми, а возвращались мужчинами. Это не объяснить, если ты сам не видел.  
\- Ерунда, - бурчит тот, но Сойка видит, что он сомневается.   
У белых магов нет таких ритуалов. Они рождаются и умирают, будто идут по одной и той же дороге, на которой ничего не меняется. Будто у них всё происходит само, и никто за ними не смотрит - ни добрые духи, ни злые. Тяжело, наверное, чувствовать себя таким одиноким - ведь нет ни богов, ни духов, ни к кому не придёшь за советом, за поддержкой и утешением. Всё должен делать сам. Один.  
Сойка смотрит на Персиваля и видит, что тот очень не хочет быть один. Словно в ответ, тот вдруг спрашивает:  
\- А почему ты здесь ни с кем не встречался?  
\- Потому что мужчина женится только тогда, когда становится мужчиной, - говорит Сойка и начинает плести косу.  
\- И что, до свадьбы нельзя?.. - усмехается Персиваль.  
\- До свадьбы не нужно, - спокойно говорит Сойка. - Я хочу подарить любовь жене, а не разбрасывать вокруг, как пустые шишки.  
\- Ну, а опыт?.. Ты же девственник, чем ты её впечатлишь?  
\- Тем, что буду учиться любви вместе с ней.  
\- А если с учёбой не заладится?.. - Персиваль поднимает бровь. - Что тогда? Если ей не понравится то, что тебе захочется?  
Сойка смотрит на него с удивлением.  
\- Мы будем, как два белых листа, - говорит он. - Мы будем постигать друг друга словами и телом. Она напишет на мне свои слова, я на ней - свои.  
Персиваль фыркает и пожимает плечами. Он относится к любви, как сбору ягод - берёт всё, что просится в руки. Как будто не понимает, что тратит себя напрасно, ради поверхностного удовольствия, и если не остановится, то скоро ему будет нечем жить. Останется только оболочка в дорогой одежде.   
Сойку изумляет его легкомыслие. Он как-то спросил:  
\- А что будет, если кто-то понесёт от тебя дитя?..  
Персиваль фыркнул:  
\- Мальчики такое не умеют.  
\- А девушки?  
\- А с девушками у меня пока не получается, - мрачно сказал он.   
\- А если получится?..  
\- Женюсь, - он посмотрел на Сойку, как на дурака с рыбьей головой.   
По мнению Сойки, Персиваль сам дурак с рыбьей головой. Причём тухлой.   
Сойка не понимает, как можно так непродуманно обращаться с такими важными вещами. Случайно стать отцом, случайно жениться - не советуясь с духами, не выбирая - наугад. Жена - это половина человека, без жены человек пустой, бессмысленный и никому не нужный. Никто его не полюбит, никто не согреет ночью, никто не родит детей.   
Персиваль говорит, что духи в выборе невесты ему не помогут - нужно искать самому. Сойка уверен, что к тому моменту, как он кого-то найдёт таким методом, зачинать детей ему будет уже нечем. Персиваль такой умный и такой глупый одновременно, что его искренне жаль.  
Хотя он знает свой род и может перечислить предков на семь поколений назад, по нему это совсем не заметно. На его одежде нет никаких знаков семьи, никаких отличий, ничего, что говорило бы, что за человек стоит перед тобой. Косы Сойки и его одежда - нормальная, а не школьная форма - говорят о нём всё. Откуда он родом, сколько ему лет, кто его мать и отец, какой магией он владеет, что он совершил в жизни... Одежда Персиваля - пустая. 

Ильверморни стоит в горах. Когда стая грифонов взлетает в небо, унося в долину воздушные сани с выпускниками, их крылья закрывают небо. Сойка сменил школьную форму на кожаные штаны и длинную рубаху. Белое орлиное перо, полученное от отца в день поступления в школу магии, выкрасил в две полосы: голубой и клюквенный. Теперь он может носить его в волосах, и ветер от крыльев треплет его, отклоняя назад. Персиваль в светлом льняном костюме, с лёгким чемоданчиком в руке, стоит рядом, они оба смотрят вслед грифонам.  
\- Иди со мной, - говорит Сойка, прикрываясь ладонью от солнца.  
Персиваль глубоко вздыхает, расправляя плечи.  
\- Триста миль, - говорит он. - Это десять дней пути.  
\- Неделя, - говорит Сойка.  
\- Обязательно идти пешком?..  
\- Конечно.   
\- Мы же маги! Почему нельзя аппарировать?..  
\- Потому что испытание начинается прямо сейчас, - говорит Сойка, повернувшись к нему, и видит в ответном взгляде хмурое упрямство.   
\- Это тебе тоже духи сказали?.. - спрашивает Персиваль.  
Сойка пожимает плечами.  
\- Стойкость не купишь и не наколдуешь. Если тебе это не понятно - просто возвращайся домой.   
\- Какой ты зануда, - говорит Персиваль, и больше ни о чём не спрашивает.

Они достигают стойбища спустя восемь дней. Персиваль мысленно проклинает себя, своё упрямство, Сойку и его идиотские ритуалы, но молчит, потому что им нельзя разговаривать.   
Персиваль сам не знает, что его толкнуло на это пойти. Наверное, нестерпимое желание сделать что-то по-своему. Для себя. Когда он вернётся, его ждёт очередной разговор про карьеру. Отец хочет отправить его во Францию. Жизнь представляется простой, предсказуемой и ровной, как заправленная простыня. Для чего он учился? Зачем ему магия? Он завидует Сойке, которого не мучают эти вопросы. Сойка станет шаманом, будет жить среди своих, отгонять от племени злых духов и чувствовать, что делает что-то важное. Персиваль будет жить в Европе, болтаться на светских приёмах и умрёт от скуки раньше, чем успеет что-то совершить. Вот и весь смысл жизни.  
Им нельзя разговаривать, потому что мёртвые не говорят. Они убили друг друга ещё в начале пути, спустившись в долину - ритуально, конечно же. На предплечье до сих пор саднит глубокий порез, который оставил ему Сойка, от души полоснув ножом по руке. Кровь давно запеклась и стёрлась, вскоре останется только шрам. Сначала он будет розовый, потом побелеет. Первый шрам, который он получил - и хотя это глупо, Персивалю хочется им гордиться. Может быть, это просто дурацкий древний обычай, а может быть, Сойка прав.   
Персиваль всю жизнь делал то, что от него ждали. То, что должен, то, что обязан. Только не он сам выбирал, что и кому он должен - и когда он вообще успел задолжать?.. Он хочет выбирать сам. Ему хочется выбора посложнее, чем между яблоком и апельсином на завтрак, между одной или другой пижамой. Ему хочется выбирать свою жизнь. Но отец ждёт, что он будет хорошим сыном, и это мучительно.  
Они идут сквозь леса, пока светит солнце, едят всё, что попадается на глаза. Иногда это дикий мёд, иногда рыба из ручья. Как-то раз им встречается дикая малина на просеке, и они застревают на несколько часов, не в силах оторваться от сладких, набухших от солнца ягод. Они всё время молчат, но через несколько дней им становится достаточно прикосновения или взгляда, чтобы понять друг друга. По ночам они лежат у костра, и Сойка тихо плачет - прощается с детством. Чтобы что-то ушло легко, его нужно проводить слезами, говорил он. Персиваль садится рядом, прислоняясь к дереву, и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Он не уверен, что ему хочется плакать - он не уверен, что у него было детство, которое он бы мог проводить. И снова завидует.  
Льняной костюм истрепался, на нём пятна от травы и ягодного сока, от коры деревьев, от крови, от углей из костра. Он пропах дымом и потом. В лёгком чемоданчике можно найти десяток ему на замену, но Персиваль не меняет его. Мёртвым не нужна красивая одежда.  
На девятый день, пустые и лёгкие от голода и усталости, они достигают стойбища, где живёт племя Сойки. У реки стоят разноцветные типи из шкур и полотна, племя живёт своей жизнью: дети бегают друг за другом по утоптанной земле, женщины разделывают мясо и готовят еду, старики сидят у костров и разговаривают. Персиваль оглядывается с любопытством. Ему странно слышать человеческую речь - кажется, за время пути он сам разучился разговаривать. Шаман в длинном уборе из перьев, обвешанный какими-то непонятными Персивалю костяными ожерельями и резными деревянными бусами на кожаных шнурках, встречает их в центре деревни. Поит холодной водой из расписного деревянного черпака и отводит вглубь леса, подальше от стойбища, не дав даже передохнуть. Забирает все их вещи, оставив только два ножа и два шерстяных одеяла. Щупает сухими коричневыми пальцами предплечья, проверяя глубину пореза, закрашивает их широкой красной полосой, которая тут же въедается в кожу, и уходит.  
Персиваль угрюмо заворачивается в одеяло. Он устал, он голоден, его слегка знобит от истощения - а ещё он ужасно не любит оставаться голым. Сойка спокойно берёт нож и идёт рубить ветки для хижины. Персиваль пытается как-то пристроить одеяло на бёдрах, но у него нет даже верёвки, чтобы подпоясаться, так что в конце концов он бросает свои цивилизованные замашки и идёт помогать Сойке.   
К вечеру они возводят вполне сносный каркас, переплетая длинные шесты гибкими ивовыми прутьями и обмазывая их глиной из реки. К вечеру Персиваль смиряется с наготой и перестаёт о ней думать, тем более что голод чувствуется всё отчётливее, и он становится куда важнее внешнего вида. Но им приходится довольствоваться водой из реки и нежной белой мякотью какой-то травы с острыми листьями, которая растёт по берегу. По вкусу трава похожа на лук-порей, только слаще.   
За пару дней они заканчивают постройку хижины и налаживают какой-то сносный быт. Никаких занятий у них нет. Дни и ночи проходят в полном молчании. Сойка мастерит себе примитивное копьё с каменным наконечником, и с тех пор у них как минимум есть рыба. Персиваль первый раз в жизни выслеживает и убивает мелкого зверя ради еды и испытывает по этому поводу такой восторг, что едва сдерживает крик. С тех пор у них есть ещё и мясо.   
Потом он начинает испытывать мучительное желание заговорить. Хотя бы с самим собой, а не с Сойкой. Хотя бы уйти в чащу леса и там просто сказать вслух пару слов. Он сдерживается, но мысленно начинает разговаривать с собой почти постоянно.  
Потом он начинает испытывать страшную тоску по прикосновениям. Они живут в лесу уже две недели - а значит, он ни к кому не прикасался с того дня, как они покинули Ильверморни. Никого не обнимал, не чувствовал ничьё тепло. Сойка, конечно, рядом, но это совсем не то. Сойка спокойный, задумчивый и даже почти не улыбается. Они не встречаются глазами по несколько дней. Персиваль уходит к берегу реки, садится на землю, обнимает колени и сидит так, разрываясь от чудовищного одиночества - пока Сойка не опускает шерстяное одеяло ему на плечи и не разжигает рядом костёр. А потом садится рядом и обнимает. Персиваля снова знобит, только теперь он не знает - от чего именно.   
Он чувствует себя маленьким и бессмысленным. Он думает, что сделал глупость, ввязавшись в этот дурацкий обряд, который не приносит ему ничего, кроме неудобств, ощущения собственной бесполезности и суетливых мыслей. Он чувствует, что ему некуда деться с этого берега, потому что он не может просто вернуться назад, в Нью-Йорк - и не уверен, что ему хватит сил пройти испытание до конца. Сойка обнимает его за плечи, прислонившись головой к голове, тихонько раскачивается и мурлычет какую-то мелодию, не разжимая губ. Оказывается, если нельзя говорить - можно петь. Хотя бы так, без слов - но от этого становится легче.  
Дни бегут дальше, Персиваль думает о своей жизни и о том, что будет делать потом. Он догадывается, что ни в какую Францию он не поедет, но что взамен?.. Что он скажет отцу о карьере?.. Чем он займётся? Вопросы всплывают один за другим, а ответов всё нет. Так проходит ещё неделя.  
И однажды в какой-то из дней, когда Сойка стоит в реке с копьём наготове, выискивая рыбу пожирнее, а Персиваль сидит неподалёку и обмазывает жирной глиной двух неощипанных лесных голубей, чтобы запечь в костре - из реки высовывается голова водяной рыси мичибичи. У неё рогатая кошачья башка, тело, покрытое крупной чешуёй, гребень по хребту и длинный, плоский извивающийся хвост. Персиваль не может крикнуть, чтобы предупредить - потому что кричать нельзя - и не может колдовать, потому что у него нет палочки, так что ему остаётся только прыгнуть в воду и наброситься на тварь с одним только ножом.   
Рысь утягивает его под воду, бритвенно-острые когти вспарывают кожу на груди, и вода краснеет, он прижимает трепыхающуюся тварь к себе и всаживает нож ей в живот, под растопыренные лапы, в мягкую белёсую чешую. Сойка выволакивает его на берег вместе с умирающей рысью, которую Персиваль судорожно прижимает к себе, потому что боится, что если отпустит - она кинется рвать Сойку. Рысь елозит по нему вспоротым пузом, заливая холодной кровью, из последних сил дёргает задними лапами, оставляя глубокие царапины на бёдрах. Сойка отрывает от него конвульсивно трепыхающуюся тварь, подлезает под руку и заставляет подняться на подгибающиеся ноги, чтобы добраться до хижины.   
Дальше Персиваль помнит только белый душистый дым, монотонное бормотание над головой, вкус какой-то до боли острой похлёбки, от которой жжёт рот и горло, и лихорадку. В бреду ему слышится медвежий рёв, чей-то громкий неразборчивый голос и хлопанье крыльев. Ему кажется, что ему на грудь садится белая с чёрным птица и тычется крючковатым клювом в раны, будто хочет вырвать кусок.   
Когда он приходит в себя, он не видит ни медведя, ни птицы, ни человека с громким голосом - он видит Сойку, который сидит рядом, поджав ноги, и улыбается таинственно и гордо. На груди с правой стороны подсыхает длинный рваный след от когтей мичибичи: три полосы от плеча до грудины. Персиваль понимает, что время пришло.   
Тем же вечером, пока он ещё чувствует слабость и остаётся в хижине, Сойка с большими предосторожностями сжигает в костре ароматные прутья красной ивы с какими-то травами, собирает пепел в грубую глиняную плошку, растирает в пыль, разводит водой и собственной кровью. Потом знаком велит Персивалю сесть и повернуться спиной.   
Он рисует на нём несколько линий от плеча до плеча, обмакнув палец в угольную краску. Персиваль не видит, что там за узор, чувствует только точки и чёрточки. Но ему не нужно уметь читать эти символы, чтобы понимать, о чём они говорят.   
Кто он такой. Что он совершил. В чём его предназначение.   
Он пошатывается от слабости, но старается сидеть ровно, и даже не вздрагивает, когда Сойка костяными иглами прокалывает кожу и втирает ему в плечи вязкую чёрную краску.   
Индейская татуировка!.. Родители были бы в ужасе, если бы узнали.   
Но они не узнают. Это его дело. Не их. Это его жизнь. Не их. Это его выбор.  
Персиваль сидит, закрыв глаза, и улыбается. Он спокоен, хотя спина горит от боли, и терпеть трудно. Он чувствует, как рисунок разворачивает его плечи на всю ширину. Он знает, что если на них опустится тяжесть - он вынесет. Он спокоен.   
Когда наступает его черёд, руки сами вспоминают символы - для шамана, для целителя, для воина, который не защищает жизнь - а атакует смерть. Для того, кто будет уходить в мир дурных снов - и там искать и убивать духов, насылающих болезни и несчастья. Он замешивает краску на своей крови и пепле, Сойка убирает волосы со спины, и при свете углей из костра Персиваль рисует на его плечах двойные ромбы с точкой в центре - глаза шамана, рисует стрелы и чёрно-белые бусины на шнурке: день, ночь, день, ночь. Никто не подсказывает ему, что нужно делать - ему кажется, он знает и без подсказок. Это что-то... в крови.  
Он работает аккуратно, хмурясь от усердия, чтобы рисунок лёг красиво и ровно, чтобы хранил и оберегал - чтобы, пока Сойка спасает чужие жизни, его собственная была под присмотром. Чтобы он всегда находил дорогу назад, в мир живых.  
Когда они выходят из хижины, с кроваво-угольными потёками на спинах, на поляне горит высокий костёр. Мужчины племени стоят в круг него с обнажённым оружием, с раскрашенными лицами, в уборах из перьев. Старейшины. Воины. Охотники.   
Персиваль вздрагивает с первым ударом барабана из глубины леса. Медленные глухие удары похожи на сердечный ритм. Они отмечают каждый шаг к костру, где его ждут.   
Костёр трещит, пламя взвивается высоко над головами. Мужчины племени поют о новом рождении, об удаче и долгой хорошей жизни. Персиваль не понимает слов, но видит по лицам, что не ошибается.   
Вождь племени протягивает Персивалю одежду - кожаные штаны, длинная рубаха. Персиваль настолько отвык что-то носить на себе, что, даже одевшись, продолжает чувствовать себя обнажённым - и наконец понимает, почему Сойка по вечерам всегда раздевался. Потому что это - естественно.  
Вождь надевает ему на шею ожерелье - зубы и когти водяной рыси, которую он убил, спасая своего брата. Вождь обвязывает его голову кожаным шнурком и вдевает в него чёрно-белое совиное перо. Шаман говорит ему на ухо новое имя, и это имя - не Персиваль Грейвз.   
Барабаны частят из леса, они кричат и поют, потому что почти за месяц молчания они отучились говорить. Все кричат вместе с ними, поют вместе с ними, они танцуют, пока не падают от усталости, а когда падают - их поднимают на ноги, и они снова кружатся вокруг костра. Он помнит дым и хор голосов, лица, раскрашенные белым и пурпурным - и у них с Сойкой такие же лица, - грохот барабанов, которые бьют так, что пульс зашкаливает, дробь тамтамов, дым, плотную землю под пятками, какой-то пьяный угар, запах горящих трав, синяя ночь, рыжее пламя, лёгкость, будто он оторвался от тела, вихрь раскрашенных лиц, хор голосов, пламя костра, звёзды, небо вертится, как волчок, голова кружится...   
Когда барабаны смолкают, он просто падает и смотрит вверх, и у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы закрыть глаза. Его и Сойку перекладывают на скрещённые копья, устланные ветками, поднимают на плечи и несут в стойбище.

Идущий По Следу Зари открывает глаза и видит полотняный полог шатра над собой. На нём узор из ромбов и треугольников, белый и голубой, ветер колышет ткань, по ней бегут волны.   
Он чувствует себя разбитым, уставшим и слабым, будто его всю ночь пинали ногами, а до этого неделю не давали ни есть, ни пить. Удивительно, но состояние тела совсем не влияет на его настроение. Раньше влияло. Раньше его мог раздражать даже шов на одежде. А сейчас он почти не чувствует рук и ног, у него болит голова и одежда до сих пор пахнет дымом, он голоден, плечи жжёт воинская татуировка - но он спокоен.  
Он выбирается из типи наружу, в ослепительный белый день.   
На камнях у реки стоит его брат, Сойка Летящая Через Дождь. Рядом с ним девушка. У неё две длинные чёрные косы, круглое лицо, мягкая бахрома на одежде. Они разговаривают, она улыбается и смеётся. Идущий По Следу Зари встаёт рядом с ними. Сойка берёт его за руку - за предплечье, а не за ладонь, как это принято в другом мире. Знакомит с невестой - Белой Росой На Траве. Они обнимаются на прощание.

В городе, на вокзале, он сидит на платформе с чемоданчиком у ног и с удивлением смотрит на людей. Люди тоже косятся на него с удивлением, потому что он белый, а одет, как индеец.   
У магов с индейцами сложные отношения, и единственная поправка в Законе Раппапорт относится именно к ним. Мало кто из шаманов проходит обучение в Ильверморни - хотя может любой. Мало кто из магов проходит через священную инициацию - хотя может любой. У индейцев напряжённый мир с не-магами, а с магами у них запутанная система взаимных уступок и компромиссов. Индейцы живут обособленно, и поддержку Статута о Секретности выполняют сами, без привлечения сил магов. В Ильверморни, конечно же, изучают их традиционную магию, но у каждой группы племён свои обычаи и свои секреты.  
Он дожидается поезда до Нью-Йорка. Заходит в вагон, садится на скамью у окна.   
Он - Персиваль Грейвз. Старое имя кажется немного странным, он пытается влезть в него, но оно - как сброшенная змеиная шкурка. Он не тот Персиваль Грейвз, который месяц назад покинул Ильверморни. Он другой Персиваль Грейвз. Новый.  
Он ерошит отросшие волосы и думает о возвращении. Земля пролетает далеко внизу, в излучинах рек от воды отражается солнце. Два имени, будто два разных человека, изучают друг друга, пробуя, как им теперь вдвоём. Как они поделят одно тело?  
А нельзя было получить что-то менее пафосное? - спрашивает Персиваль Грейвз. - И осмысленное. Идущий По Следу Зари!.. Куда идущий?.. В сортир?.. По какому такому следу?.. Какой ещё, хрен моржовый, зари?..  
Посмотри на себя в зеркало, ты, не пафосный, - отвечает Идущий По Следу Зари. - Посмотри-посмотри, наверняка ведь соскучился по своему отражению. Как ты выжил в лесу без зеркала, интересно?..  
В дальнем конце вагона висит плакат. Молодые мужчины и женщины в длинных плащах и шляпах стоят на фоне Нью-Йорка. Огоньки на концах палочек освещают строгие лица. "Требуются герои" - написано на плакате, "Мы ждём тебя", а ниже - "Стань аврором!"   
Персиваль чувствует жар костра на лице и улыбается.  
Он знает, что делать.


End file.
